What If?
by Loren Sebastian
Summary: What if it wasn't a naval officer on the beach as Ralph ran away from the savages? What if there was something else? This is the story of Roger's sister Lily and Jack's growing obsession with her.  Will get darker as it goes on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Flies

**What If?**

What if it wasn't a naval officer on the beach as Ralph ran away from the savages? What if there was something else? This is the story of Roger's sister Lily and Jack's growing obsession with her. (Roger is completely OC in this story). This story will get quite dark as it goes on.

**Chapter One:**

_He stumbled over a root and the cry that pursued him rose even higher. He saw a shelter burst into flames and the fire flapped at his right shoulder and there was the glitter of water. Then he was down, rolling over and over in the warm sand, crouching with arm to ward off, trying to cry for mercy._

Suddenly, it was silent. Ralph staggered to his feet and looked behind him. All the boys were there, stood with their spears staring past him, their eyes focused. He span around, looking at what they were focused on. It looked like a body, small and curled close in a ball. He stepped forward gingerly, slowly. The other boys moved forward with him, their spears forgotten for the moment, focused only on the person washed up on the shore.

The nearer he got, the smaller the heap looked. He crouched over the heap and turned it over. He let out a gasp, his eyes running over the tiny feminine form of the brunette lying in the sand. Her face was covered in bruises as was the remaining skin on show. Her arms were a mixture of purples and yellows, the fresh bruises mingled with the nearly healed. Her top had ridden up showing her ribcage which was a near black in colour, contrasting terribly to the white of her skin. Her hair was dark and matted to her neck, a tangled mess making it unable for Ralph to figure out the length. She was petite, with uneven features gracing her face. She had a pointed jaw and shallow cheekbones, her upper lip too heavy for her bottom.

He was interrupted from his study of her when he was roughly pushed to the side. He looked up to see Roger standing over the girl, his gaze unreadable. Ralph forgot that the others had been trying to kill him only minutes ago and was prepared to fight Roger if he harmed the unknown girl.

"I won't let you hurt her Roger, I'm not going to stand by and allow that." Roger turned his stare to Ralph, the hate and anger clear in them. "I'm not going to hurt her either you idiot. This is my sister."

Jack suddenly appeared next to Roger. "This is your sister?" Roger nodded grimly, "Yeah, that's Lily". The other boys started looking at each other in surprise; after all, no-one knew that Roger had a sister, apart from Jack obviously. The littluns began to whisper, but Jack silenced them with a glare.

"Let's get her back to Castle Rock. We can look after her better there." Jack's voice was stiff and Roger could tell that he was trying to control something. Looking into his eyes, he knew that Jack would not be able to leave Lily alone ever again. Roger knelt beside his sister and picked her up into his arms. She was so light he could not believe that she was in his arms. As he walked he felt the presence of Jack beside him, the other older boys filed in behind him with the littluns running excitedly behind them.

There was a sudden clap of thunder and the rain began to fall. Ralph watched it as it hit the burning forest, with the hope that the fire would quickly be put out. If there was no chance of rescue, then they would at least have somewhere to live. He knew that his only chance of survival was to join Jack's tribe with the hope of acceptance. There was the hope that the distraction of Lily's arrival could allow him to quickly integrate. Ralph admitted he was attracted the girl who washed up on the beach although he doesn't yet know her. It was a risky venture, but Ralph was sure that she would be worth it. It seemed that for now, things were becoming a little more civil.

This is my first LotF Fanfiction. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I already have most of the next chapter written, but I'm in the middle of my GCSE's at the moment and so things are a bit hectic. Please review to let me know what you thought and if you think I should continue.  
>Loren<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Flies

**What If?**

Roger is completely OC in the story. The boys are older in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Roger marched into the cave at Castle Rock, drenched but holding Lily protectively to his chest. Jack turned to the older boys, "Boys, you are to go and hunt, make sure you bring home a fine pig, we will be having a feast as soon as Lily awakens and is ready to join us." The older boys trudged out slowly and Jack noticed Ralph tagging along. A voice in his head warned him that he would have to keep an eye on Ralph to make sure he didn't try anything.

The hours went on and there was still no change in Lily's condition. Roger had not yet moved from her side, sending Jack out if he thought either of them needed anything. Jack hovered by the mouth of the cave, his eyes fixed upon the pair.  
>"Why the hell isn't she waking up? It's been hours and she hasn't even moved. She can't die Jack; I can't see her die in front of me." Roger was beginning to panic and that was never going to be good. Jack knew Roger like he knew himself and he knew that after panic came the darkness. After the darkness came the sadism and then there was no coming back for Roger. There had to be something that Jack could do to prevent this. He shoved the younger boys near the edge of the cave and moved towards his best friend.<p>

"Roger, you need to tell me about your sister." Jack pulled him down beside him so they could both still see Lily and looked at him expectantly. Roger sighed and sat down. "She's amazing. In all honesty, she's the opposite of me. Doesn't that tell you something? She's so clever and giving. On my ninth birthday, she'd saved up all her pocket money for months just so she could buy me the book I'd wanted. I wasn't patient enough to save for it myself and she knew that. She makes me want to be a better person and I swore that I would protect her above protecting myself. She's my little sister Jack, I just want her back." Tears started to fall from his eyes and he leant into his pulled up knees.  
>Jack couldn't offer him any comfort and sat next to him in silence. He looked up at the petite girl lying on the flat piece of rock. She was wearing a blue plaid skirt with a loosely tucked in white shirt. It stuck to her skin along with her navy cardigan and he wondered if she were cold. His eyes flicked down to her thin yet muscular legs and then her bare feet. As he was staring at her, her arm seemed to twitch. He jumped up and Roger flinched. "She just moved Roger."<p>

The look on Roger's face was nothing short of stunning as he beamed. "Someone go get her some water now." All of the littluns shuffled about, not wanting to be the one who had to go into the rain. Jack barked, "I said now Percival." He jumped to attention and rushed out quickly, wanting only to please his chief. Roger stood over his sister, "Lily? Can you hear me Lily? Please little sis, just wake up"  
>A moan broke him out of his mumbling. It came from the lips of the brunette lying below them and it was the best sound both Roger and Jack had ever heard. Percival ran back in, carefully holding two coconut shells full of water. He handed one to Jack and he dipped his first finger in it. He pressed it gently to her lips and spread it along. Her lips were painfully chapped and he winced, how long had she been out in the sun before she landed on the island?<br>Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she looked straight into Jack's light blue eyes. Immediately she seemed frightened and tried to move before groaning in pain. "Lily, it's me. It's Roger." Her eyes moved to her brother and she seemed confused. She tried to speak but could only croak. Roger grabbed the shell from Jack and lightly pulled her up by her arms. He tipped the shell towards her mouth and she gratefully gulped down the water. She looked into Roger's eyes searchingly.

"Oh my God. It's really you." Then she flung herself at him and burst into tears. He pulled her close to his body and put his arms around her. "It's alright Lily, you're with me now and I'm going to keep you safe."  
>He handed her another coconut shell full of water and she sipped it slowly. For a few minutes they sat in silence, the only noises coming from the littluns and the rain outside. Suddenly, Lily's croaky voice broke the silence.<p>

"We've been searching for you Roger. It's been 10 months; you missed my 15th birthday you know." All the younger boys were shocked to hear how long it had been since they arrived on the island. Roger shook his head at the poor attempt of humour. "We?"

"Me, mum and dad. The search started only a week after you left." The look on her face was heartbreaking and Roger went to her side immediately. He noticed that she was far too skinny and knew instantly where all the bruises on her body had come from.

"He didn't?" Roger did not need to elaborate; Lily understood what he was hinting at. She bowed her head as an answer. Roger cursed. "Everyone out, I need to talk with my sister." The littluns were reluctant to leave into the pouring rain. Roger was about to force them to leave when Jack beat him to it.  
>"You heard him. Roger wants privacy with his sister, now get out." The boys could not have moved fast with the fear of both Jack and Roger against them. Jack stayed leant against the wall of the cave, close enough to hear yet far away enough to not seem intruding.<p>

"How long Lily?" Roger barked at her, wanting answers quickly yet dreading her reply. Jack's eyes were fixated upon Lily, although she didn't notice. "About a month after you left. Dad was getting worried about there not being an heir to the company and decided to take it out on me." Her dark eyes so similar to Rogers filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around her. "Why didn't you stop him Lily, I taught you how"  
>"Come on Roger! I was 14 when he started hitting me, what could I have done to stop him? You're being stupid if you think I could have fought him off."<br>Roger was alternating between pacing and punching the wall, all the time muttering to himself. "What happened? How the hell are you here?"  
>"Like I said, we started searching straight after you disappeared. I was set to be evacuated after you and then we never got the news that you made it safely. I refused to go until I knew what happened to you and mum agreed. Dad just wanted you back as the puppet of his stupid company. We hired people to find out about any islands that were on the way of your plane. Then, we got on a boat along with some other parents and left. This must be the sixth island that we were going to try. But, there was a storm a few nights ago and the boat tipped over. I can't remember much else, but I remember the water was freezing and the waves kept hitting me. I tried to swim but the current was too strong. Then I woke up here, and I finally found you! It's been ten months and I knew I shouldn't give up."<br>"Mum and dad?" She shook her head,  
>"I didn't see anyone once I got thrown into the water. I don't think there is any way that someone could survive that. I don't even know how I survived it."<br>Roger sat down next to her and pulled him onto his lap. "I promise that everything is going to be alright Lily. I'm here for you and I always will be."

Jack left the cave and walked into the pouring rain. His mind was moving incredibly quickly and the rain helped him to concentrate his thoughts. He didn't know if it was the fact that Lily was his best friend's little sister or something else, but he was full of rage and felt the need to hit something. Lily. He was glad that school forced the boys to all take Latin as he understood the meaning of her name. Lily stands for innocent and beauty and both of those things were great traits of Roger's fifteen year old sister. He was going to go and join the other boys in the hunt, but wanted to stay close to the cave, Lily might have needed him. He already felt a connection to her and he didn't even know her.  
>Well he was going to have to fix that wasn't he?<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to anyone who has read my story so far. I would appreciate any reviews to see what you think.<br>Loren


End file.
